


Beech and Phoenix Feather, 11 Inches

by Owlpostart (Charlotte_Bird)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrylics, Art, Community: hd_erised, Digital Painting, Fanart, H/D Erised 2018, M/M, Magic, Pencil, Post-Hogwarts, Wandlore, Wandmaker Draco Malfoy, acrylic ink, workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Bird/pseuds/Owlpostart
Summary: Harry's in urgent need of a new wand. After exhausting both the selection and employees at Ollivander’s, he breaks the “out of hours” no contact rule of the shop’s new owner and tracks Draco down at his workshop in the Alps, optimistically trusting in their new but tentative friendship. Draco's annoyance fades with the thrill of the challenge to craft a wand for the most difficult of customers. A quiet walk amongst the trees—one feeling, the other observing and thinking—conversation over the hearth. Understanding makes room for forgiveness. A craftsman gets to work, and finally it clicks, through the glow of the final spell: something deeper than friendship.





	Beech and Phoenix Feather, 11 Inches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ICMezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMezzo/gifts).



> Dear ICMezzo, I was thrilled to receive you as a giftee - reading through your likes and prompts got me buzzing with inspiration and excitement!! There was so much that spoke to me and although I only managed to include a few of your lovely ideas, I really hope you like what I managed. Masses of love and thanks to the mods for running this fest, to F for all of her support and to L for helping me at the last minute fix some very dodgy anatomy. <3

[ ](https://imgur.com/fyD3IVG)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This work is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed January 7th.


End file.
